P3: Burn my Dread
by arikakun
Summary: Four students move into the Iwatodai Kaisaku dorms at the beginning of the Spring Semester. All friends and all connected unknowingly with their pasts. What does Tartarus have in store for the students? (Minato Arisato is Shuuhei Arisato)
1. April 1st Sunday

April 1st 2009- Sunday-

~Chagall Café~

"What?" A teenager yelled almost choking on his beverage. The teen looked shocked and confused at his friends, a girl and another guy.

"Yeah…Shizu is Prego…," she replied with a straight face, looking at both of them.

"You're serious? No way…," the other teen boy said while covering his mouth in disbelief.

"She's joking right? Akira stop joking,"

"I'm not joking, sheez Kaneda…you believe me right Shuuhei?" Akira asked looking at the boy with short blue hair and grey eyes, Shuuhei Arisato.

"Um…," Shuuhei started. At that moment Shizuka 'Shizu' walked over to their table and sat down.

"I had to do somethings sorry I'm….late?" Shizuka said confused, noticing Kaneda and Shuuhei's expression. Kaneda's jaw dropped while Shuuhei looked at her nervously and laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"A-Are…you…really…really…" Shuuhei started, Akira smirked. Shizuka looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Pre…pre…," Shuuhei started but couldn't finish, too embarrassed to ask.

"Pregnant?" Kaneda yelled.

"WHAT?"

Akira began laughing, her three friends looked at her like she was crazy.

"Haha! Got you! April Fools day!" Akira said and smiled.

"Why you little—" Kaneda started. Shuuhei sighed in relief and shook his head in disapproval.

"Don't use me in your schemes Akira…you jerk-face," Shizuka said while glaring at her.

"You guys didn't seem to know what today was," Akira said with a small smirk.

"No Thank you," Kaneda replied and huffed.

"I know what today is thank you very much," Shizuka said and began to rummage through her purse.

"I agree with them…," Shuuhei added.

"Uh-huh…sure…," Akira said and took a sip of her tea.

"Are you guys ready for the move in?" Shizuka asked while putting on lip gloss.

"You're such a girl Shizuka," Kaneda said teasing.

"Hey! Don't hate this…," Shizuka said and gave him a uber cute smile, Kaneda scoffed. Shizuka, Shizuka Fuyamoto, the girly girl of the group. Always up to date with the fashion trends and music, she could be considered one of the 'trendy girls' in high school. Shizuka had long dark brown flowing hair, vibrant blue eyes, 5'8, and tall lean but fit. Shizuka is the emotional one out of the group and the youngest and a 1st year.

"I'm Neutral…," Akira replied. Akira Natsushiro, the tomboy but girly, girl out of the group. Always with the 'cool' teens or doing things that are usually off limits to the normal teens, like Air Gear. Akira had short jet black hair with piercing green eyes, 5'3, an athletic build but small. Though she may seem mean or uncaring, she's a girl just protecting herself with her tough exterior. Akira is the eldest out of the group and a 4th year.

"Me too," Shuuhei added. Shuuhei Arisato, the quiet observer of the group. He can be considered one of the normal ones. He joins clubs, has plenty of friends, pretty much the jack of all trades. Shuuhei had short blue hair, grey eyes, 5'6, a little on the skinny side but healthy. Shuuhei may be the jack of all trades but he rarely shows emotion, only when needed pretty much. Shuuhei is the same age as Kaneda and a 2nd year.

"I dunno what to think of it…never lived in a dorm before…sooo yeah…," Kaneda said while leaning back in his chair. Kaneda Akiyuma, the loud hot-headed one out of the group. Loud, always speaking his mind and plays a sport that lets him let out his anger, Football. Kaneda has short brown spiky hair, deep royal blue eyes, 6'0, well toned. Kaneda is the same age as Shuuhei and a 2nd year.

"I'm excited! It's my first time living in the dorms…I wonder what it's like…and who our roommates are," Shizuka wondered.

"There's already people there?" Kaneda asked.

"Yep…," Shuuhei replied.

"Uh…let's see…,"Akira said as she pulled out a packet.

" Mitsuru Kirjou, Akihiko Sanada, Yukari Takeba, and Junpei Iori,"

"Whaa? Sanada-Senpai?" Kaneda groaned.

"Yukari-Sempai lives there? So it's pretty much upper classmen that lives there…," Shizuka said.

"Yeah they all live there," Shuuhei said.

"Don't you think it's gonna be a little crowded?" Shizuka asked.

"Not really…," Akira added.

"It's pretty big actually…I've been pass the place a couple of times," Kaneda added.

"Does it look nice?" Shizuka asked. Kaneda shrugged his shoulders.

"It's standard,"

"Don't you guys think it's weird that we're all being moved into the same dorm?" Akira asked looking through her packet.

"I found that weird too…," Shuuhei trailed off.

"…."

"It's just by chance…I mean If you think about it…well…maybe?" Shizuka said confusing herself.

"What if it's just some ultimate plan to kill us all?" Kaneda asked

"….Kaneda…," Shuuhei looked at him with ' that was really stupid' look.

"Retard," Akira said while putting her packet away.

"That was…pretty lame," Shizuka said sighing. Kaneda huffed and started blowing bubbles in his beverage.

-Meanwhile—

"_I…I can't…I can't do it…,"_ a girl panted and dropped her weapon, a gun.

"Tonight they will be here…Are you sure…Sempachiki-sama?"

"Yes Mitsuru-san…I had Akihiko-san scout them," Sempachiki replied. Mitsuru looked at the images of the four students that were laid out in front of her, she then turned her attention to the names.

"What's wrong Mitsuru?" he asked.

Mitsuru turned her attention to Sempa ( short for Sempachiki)

"Akiyuma…," she trailed off

"Um Kaneda Akiyuma? What about him?"

"His mother was involved in the accident…so were the other's parents…except for Arisato-kun's," she replied.

"You're right…I didn't even think about that…," he said and shifted his glasses.

" Don't mention it to them,"

Mitsuru nodded, a bitterly looked down, remembering that day…years ago…

"Beat it,"

"My offer still stands…Dai,"

"What don't you understand? I said piss off!" Dai yelled. Akihiko took one last look at Dai, sighed and walked away. Dai looked over his shoulder and scoffed.

^_I'm not going back…what don't you understand?^_

-Later that night-

Akira, Shuuhei, Shizuka and Kaneda were on the train to Sakura-cho, to their new dorm. Shizuka looked out the window, bored, Shuuhei had his eyes closed and his headphones on, Akira had her head on the window, eyes closed and also had headphones on, and Kaneda was busy playing his gameboy.

_Next stop Sakura-Cho…Next stop Sakura-Cho…_

Kaneda looked up then at the others.

"Hey isn't that our stop?" He asked.

"Yup, hey aki! Shuuhei!" Shizuka said and turned to the others to get their attention. They took off their headphones.

"It's our stop," Shizuka said as she got up to get her bag. The train slowed down and came to a stop at Sakura-Cho train station. The gang grabbed their bags and headed towards the Kaisaku dorms.

"Holy crap it's cold!" Shizuka shivered.

"We just got out of the station and you're already cold?" Kaneda asked. Shizuka looked at him 'you got a problem' look

"Don't judge me," she glared.

"Stop saying that, you've been saying that a lot lately,"

"And? So what." Shizuka replied and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey!"

Akira and Shuuhei looked at Kaneda's and Shizuka's little fight, then at each other and then sighed. Akira looked up.

"Hey…the moon is yellow…," Akira said while still walking and looking up. Everyone also looked up, Shuuhei stopped walking and stared at the moon, the others continued walking.

"Freaky…let's hurry to the dorms," Shizuka said while shivering.

"Oi Shuuhei you coming?" Kaneda asked as he looked back at Shuuhei.

"S-Sorry," Shuuhei said nervously and jogged to catch up with them.

-Kaisaku Dorms—

Akira slowly opened the door to the Kaisaku dorms, only the darkness welcomed them.

"It's so dark…," Shizuka said quietly.

"Where is everyone?" Shuuhei asked.

"Good question," Kaneda said as he glared into the darkness. The gang walked in and stopped at the front desk, setting down their stuff.

_…Sign your names…_

The gang looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Everyone did hear that right?" Shizuka asked. Everyone agreed. As they looked around Shuuhei noticed a book on the counter.

"Let's just sign our names…what's the worst that could happen?" Shuuhei said as he began to sign his name.

"Don't jinx us man…don't jinx us," Kaneda said.

After the last person signed their name, footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"Now what?" Kaneda said preparing himself.

"Hey…are you the dorm leader of this place?" Akira asked.

"Phew…Mitsuru…,"

"Mitsuru?" Shizuka whispered. The owner to the voice that approached them lit a candle, showing her face to everyone.

"Yukari?" Shizuka asked.

"Shizuka?" Yukari asked.

"Takeba…is it them?" Mitsuru said as she walked down the stairs.

"it's the students," Yukari replied. Mitsuru walked into the light.

"Sorry about this, we currently have no electricity," she said looking at the gang.

"I was going to ask you about that," Akira said.

"It'll come back soon, Akihiko and Junpei are working on it as we speak. In the meantime, Takeba why don't you show them to their rooms." Mitsuru said.

"Ah…of course, this way everyone," Yukari said as she began to walk towards the stairs. The gang grabbed their bags and followed Yukari up the stairs.

"The second floor is where all of the guys' rooms are located," Yukari said stopped on the second floor. Kaisaku dorms consisted of five floors, Basement, first floor (Kitchen, den, front desk, and dining room), second floor (Guy's floor) third floor (Girl's floor) fourth floor (mission room) fifth floor (obviously the roof)

"Your room is at the end on the right Arisato-Kun and your Room Akiyuma-kun is at the end on the left,"

"Thanks," Shuuhei and Kaneda chimed. Yukari smiled and continued to the next floor with the girls.

"This is where your rooms are," Yukari said as she walked down a small hall of doors.

"You and Kirijou-sempai are the only girls here aren't you?" Shizuka asked.

"We were but not anymore we have you two," Yukari said and smiled.

"We're just hat great," Akira said and smirked. Yukari laughed a little bit

"Yeah. Ok so Akira…uh is Akira ok?" Yukari asked. Akira nodded.

"Ok Akira your room is on the left and Shizuka your room is on the right," Yukari said.

"Thanks," the girls chimed.

"Oh and be sure to lock your doors," she added. Akira and Shizuka looked at Yukari confused.

"You don't want any peeping toms do you?" Yukari said and winked. The girls laughed.

"Well then… good night!" Yukari said and began to walk away.

"Good night, the girls chimed and headed towards their rooms.

-12:01 am—

"what happened?" Mitsuru asked while turning around in her chair.

"The little piece of crap got away," Junpei scoffed.

"We tried to chase it but it vanished and the dark hour was over," Akihiko said as he leaned back into the sofa.

"I bet you didn't even try did you Junpei?" Yukari asked.

"I didn't see you out there Yuka-tan," Junpei said.

"You know what…," Yukari started.

"We tried. Next time it's not gonna get away. I'm gonna make sure of that," Akihiko said

"All that matters is that you two are back safe," Mitsuru said and walked over to a large screen the that had neurological brain waves projected.

"Whose waves are those?" Akihiko asked.

"The new students you scouted," Yukari replied as she walked over to the screen also.

"They're already here?" Junpei asked.

"Yes. They came during the dark hour," Mitsuru added.

"Did anything happen?" Akihiko asked.

"No they seem pretty much normal," Yukari said.

"But the fact that they walked through the Dark hour unaffected proves that they have potential," Mitsuru said while looking at Akihiko.

"Of course…all the people that I scout have potential," he boasted. Junpei glared at him.

"Well…the dark hour is over…so I'm going to bed," Yukari said and began to walk towards the door.

"You can say that again," Junpei said and followed. Akihiko looked at Mitsuru then walked out, Mitsuru turned off the screen and followed.


	2. April 2nd Monday

**-April 2****nd**** 2009-Monday-**

**--Morning—**

Kaneda yawned as he slowly walked down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. Mitsuru was sitting at the dining room table, looking at her laptop.

"Morning Akiyuma-kun," she said quietly but clearly.

"Morning Mitsuru-sempai," he replied.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," she said and started to type on her computer. Kaneda stopped in mid step.

"Really?" Kaneda asked happily.

"You better go eat before it's all gone," Yukari said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Junpei eats like a pig,"

"I heard that Yukatan," Junpei glared, following after her. Shuuhei shook his head following the two. Kaneda's jaw dropped an quickly walked into the kitchen. Akira and Shizuka walked down the stairs, Shizuka yawned.

"Morning," Akira said quietly.

"Morning everyone," Shizuka said while still yawning.

"I see everyone except for akihiko…," Akira said.

"Behind you,"

Akira and Shizuka turned around and moved to the side, letting Akihiko walk pass, Akira and Akihiko locked eyes as he walked down the stairs.

"Wow…like animals fighting for food…," Yukari said as she watched Junpei and Kaneda fight for the last piece of toast. Mitsuru was comfortably sitting on the sofa reading her book, while Junpei and Kaneda were fighting for the last piece of toast, Akihiko walked in and snatched it from the plate.

"See ya," akihiko said as walked out taking a bite from the toast.

"HEY!!" Kaneda and Junpei yelled.

"That was the last piece…," Akira said.

"Stop whining about it and make more…it's not that hard…," Shizuka said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Don't give them the toaster…they'll probably break it," Yukari said as she began to eat her breakfast.

"No kidding," Akira said.

"Hey! WE aren't stupid!" the two boys said in harmony.

"riiiiite….," Shizuka and Akira said and laughed.

**--After Breakfast—**

"Wanna go exploring? We get free rides on the train because we're students," Shuuhei said to his friends that were lounging in the den.

"Sweet I'm in," Kaneda said and sat up.

"Sure! I wanna see what Sumire-Sakura Mall looks like," Shizuka chimed.

"Of course you would want to go there," akira said

"Don't judge me," Shizuka frowned.

"Too Late," akira said bluntly.

"Hey you don't mind if we come do you?" Yukari asked.

"That's fine. You could probably show us around…," Shuuhei started.

"and we can finally introduce ourselves properly," akira added.

"Heeeey…you're right," Junpei said. Yukari smacked him over the head.

"No duh! Well this is Stupei Iori," Yukari snickered.

"Junpei, Junpei Iori, Yukatan," Junpei corrected her.

"and I'm Yukari Takeba, Shizuka already knows me," Yukari said with a small smile. Everyone looked at Shizuka.

"Childhood friends," she replied.

"Well I'm Shuuhei Arisato," Shuuhei said, the others joined in.

"Kaneda Akiyuma,"

"Akira Natsushiro,"

"Shizuka Fuyamoto,"

"Well everyone…let's become good friends!" Yukari said with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm down with that," Junpei said with a smirk.

"Well then let's get going. I'll show you where the cool places are," Yukari said and started walking towards the door.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Junpei asked. Yukari looked at Junpei blankly making him and the situation feel awkward.

"Let's go," Yukari said and walked out, the group followed behind her.

**--Later on that night--**

The gang walked into the door and headed straight to the den, Akira was the first one to plop on the sofa followed by, Shuuhei, Shizuka and Kaneda.

"Man I'm beat," Kaneda sighed.

"Yeah me too," Shizuka added. Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" Akira asked. Junpei looked at his cell phone

"It's 11:55pm…!" he said and looked at Yukari, Yukari looked at him.

"Don't we have school tomorrow?" Kaneda asked.

"Unfortunately," Shuuhei replied. At that moment Akihiko and Mitsuru walked down the stairs towards them.

"Yes we do have school tomorrow…so I suggest that you get some rest," Mitsuru said while looking at everyone, Akira stood up.

"Sounds like a plan," she said and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Ugh…so tired…," Shizuka whined and followed.

"I'm with them…you coming Kaneda?" Shuuhei asked while standing up, Kaneda stood up also.

"Heck yeah…," Kaneda yawned. Shuuhei smiled and followed Shizuka and Akira up the stairs, Kaneda followed also. The remaining four watched as they walked up the stairs.

"It's almost midnight," Junpei mumbled. Akihiko nodded and looked at Mitsuru.

"Just to let you know, Sempachiki-sama is coming tomorrow night," Mitsuru said ignoring Junpei. The four nodded and began to walk towards the stairs when suddenly the power went out.

"It's midnight," Akihiko said. Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko looked at Mitsuru.

"Do you sense anything?"

Mitsuru closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko stared at Mitsuru with anticipation, obviously ready to jump into action.

"It's…back!" Mitsuru said as her eyes quickly opened.

"How far away?" Akihiko asked, ready to run off.

"It's a few blocks down from here," she replied. At that moment Akihiko ran towards the door.

"It's not getting away this time,"

"Woohoo!," Junpei followed after him. Mitsuru turned to Yukari.

"I'm going too. I won't go too far, but make sure you don't hesitate Takeba," Mitsuru said and walked away.

"R-Right…," Yukari trailed off and looked down, remembering her dilemma.

**--Meanwhile—**

Shizuka had just gotten done changing into her P.J.s…

"Potty…," she said sleepily and walked out of her room.

Akira was looking out of her window at the, was white but now yellow moon.

"eh? Akihiko?" she said confused as she saw Akihiko running down the street, Junpei was not too far behind him.

Shuuhei was already in bed, dosing off to sleep when his eyes suddenly opened. He quickly sat up in bed to see a little boy sitting at the end of his bed.

"Who—"

"No need to worry. I'm harmless, I promise," the boy said. Shuuhei narrowed his eyes at the boy.

_^That's what they all say…,^_ Shuuhei thought to himself.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hmmm…well I suppose I need a name…don't I?" the boy asked and began to think. Shuuhei looked at the boy and thought that he should go back to sleep, or at least try to. The little boy chuckled, Shuuhei's eye twitched.

"Well…now is not the time for introductions…your test is upon you," the boy said and stood up.

"What?" Shuuhei asked.

"You'll make a choice that will affect you and your friends…I wonder what will you choose…," the boy said, smiled, then disappeared.

_^What the heck was that about…some freaky little boy…who the heck does he think he is?^_Shuuhei thought to himself a little irritated. He yawned and laid back down, but was interrupted, someone knocked on his door. Shuuhei stared at his door, debating on if he should get up or not. The knock turned into banging.

"What the hell…," Shuuhei said as he got up.

"_Arisato-san, Get dressed quickly!"_ Yukari yelled from the other side of the door. Shuuhei quickly grabbed his uniform pants, put them on and walked out of his room to see a confused Kaneda walking out of his room.

"What the heck is goin' on here? Kaneda asked while yawning.

"I dunno I'm just as confused as you," Shuuhei replied.

Glass and wood is heard breaking on the lower floor, Kaneda and Shuuhei cautiously walked towards the stairs. A gun shot and a growl is heard.

"What the—"

Suddenly Yukari ran up the stairs with a gun in her hand, panting.

"Was that you?"Kaneda and Shuuhei asked.

"Uh! No that was Mitsuru," Yukari replied.

"_Get them upstairs Takeba!"_ Mitsuru yelled from down stairs.

"C'mon," Yukari yelled and started to push the boys up the stairs to the next level. Akira was leaning over the railing watching them run up the stairs.

"What's happening?" Akira asked.

"No time to explain go up—" Yukari started but was cut off by a growl that caused the whole dorm to shake. Yukari looked down the stairs,

"Holy—it's coming!" she yelled.

"What the heck is going on?!" Shizuka yelled.

"What's coming? Yukari what's---" Kaneda started but what cut off by Shuuhei's startled shout. Everyone looked over the rail to see a large black blob slithering up the stairs.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kaneda yelled.

"Who cares! Move it!" Akira said and ran up the stairs, everyone followed.

"Damn it!" Junpei yelled as he ran down the street towards the dorm.

"I'm not gonna make it!"

As Junpei got closer to the dorms he saw Akihiko breathing heavily and leaning on the railing of the stairs, holding his ribs.

"Akihiko-sempai!" Junpei yelled.

**--On the roof—**

"This is going to have to do…hopefully," Yukari said as she barricaded the door.

"You bring us to the freakin' roof!!" Kaneda yelled.

"This is the only way we could go!" Yukari yelled back.

"…Yukari…what's going on?" Shizuka asked.

"Um…I don't know how to explain it right now…," Yukari trailed off.

"We are sooo trapped," Akira said as she looked down, noticing Akihiko slouched on the ground.

"Uh…Yukari…," she started.

Suddenly the roof door is blown off its hinges, startling everyone.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kaneda yelled. Akira, Shizuka, Shuuhei, Yukari, and Kaneda looked at the creature in shock and fear.

"…Crap! It's now or never!" Yukari yelled and pointed her gun to her head. Just as Yukari was pulling the trigger she is knocked back into the side of the roof.

"I think we're in trouble…," Shizuka said.

_Pick it up…Now is you choice…what will you choose?_

"I'll do it!" Shuuhei yelled and dashed for the gun, and assumed the same position as Yukari, the gun pointed to his head.

"Shuuhei…wait…," Akira started.

"Shuuhei! WAIT!" Shizuka screamed.

_Persona…_

"Persona…," Shuuhei whispered and pulled the trigger. Shuuhei suddenly grabbed his head in pain and let out a piercing cry. Kaneda, Shizuka and Akira watched in awe as a figure began to form behind Shuuhei.

"What the heck is that?!"

"ughn...," Yukari was gaining consciousness and looked at Shuuhei, and then the figure behind him.

"Wha—he has one?!"

Shuuhei stopped screaming and was panting heavily; the figure behind him had taken form of an unknown being. The black creature was watching, but then decided to rush at Shuuhei, arms and swords began to take form as the creature got closer to Shuuhei. Shuuhei twitched violently and so did the figure behind him.

"Shuuhei! Do something!" Kaneda yelled.

Something began to churn inside of the being behind Shuuhei, the being began to howl in pain. Suddenly the begin shattered revealing a sinister being. The sinister being roared loudly, giving off a burst of energy knocking everyone back towards the edge of the roof. The blob still charged at Shuuhei and swung all of the blades that formed at him. The black blob was ripped to shred before the swords connected. The sinister being roared loudly as Shuuhei began to scream again.

_…..Thanatos…._

_…..Orpheus…._

Shuuhei stopped screaming and collapsed. The sinister being behind Shuuhei vanished and the being that first appeared behind him reappeared, then disappeared..

"Shuuhei!" Everyone yelled and ran over to him. Junpei stumbled on the roof, Mitsuru followed.

"Is he…," She started but stumbled.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kaneda asked looking at Yukari, Junpei and Mitsuru.

"I—I saw this in my dream…I had yesterday…," Akira started.

"You had the same dream?" Shizuka asked. Akira nodded.

**--12:01 am—**

"How are you feeling?" Mitsuru asked.

"Better," Shuuhei replied. Mitsuru nodded in approval. Yukari sat silently looking at the ground, Junpei lounged, irritated in his chair.

"So what's going on?" Shizuka asked. Mitsuru sat down and sighed.

"What you all saw was Shuuhei using his persona," she replied.

"A Persona?" Kaneda asked.

"Yes, they are derived from your sub-consciousness, your soul," Mitsuru replied.

"They only appear in the dark hour," Junpei added.

"Dark hour?" Akira asked.

"It starts a Midnight and ends a 12:01…or after something big happens…,"

"A minute?! It felt more like an hour!" Shizuka said surprised.

"When there is a large Shadow to defeat or inside or Tartarus the dark hour will not end," Mitsuru said.

"Tar-Tar sauce?" Kaneda asked. Junpei laughed.

"No," Junpei chuckled.

_^ I wonder if this is was the creepy little boy was talking about…Well we can only see…,^ _Shuuhei thought to himself.

"We'll talk about this later…but I suggest you not mention this to anyone. Whatever goes on here at the dormitory stays here. Understood?" Mitsuru said as she stood glancing at everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement..

"Well then, let's get some sleep…,"


	3. April 3rd Tuesday

**April 3****rd****, 2009- Tuesday**

**-Morning-**

"_Good Morning everyone and welcome to Sakura Kirijo High School, I have a feeling that today is marking the first day of a good semester!"_

Kaneda was already sleeping, during the principal's speech, Akira seemed like she was in agony and was irritated at the same time. Shizuka looked ahead as if she was paying attention, but was definitely zoned out. On the other hand Shuuhei seemed to be listening to the principal's speech.

"blah blah blah ah blah," Junpei muttered as he slid back into his chair.

"Junpei," Yukari said firmly

"What? That's what I hear," Junpei replied irritated. Yukari sighed in defeat.

"Yeah…no kidding," Yukari replied.

"The horror…my ears..my tiny tiny ears…," Akira complained.

"Yeah…my ears too…," Shizuka also complained. Shuuhei sighed suddenly and slid down in his chair.

"I can only take so much of this…," Shuuhei mumbled.

"I think I might do what Kaneda is doing," Junpei said as he looked at Kaneda who was still sleeping.

"He can sleep through anything though," Shizuka said. Junpei, Yukari, Shuuhei, Akira, and Shizuka sighed in harmony.

**-Morning Classes—**

"Good morning class, I hope you are all awake from listening to the principal's speech," the third years' home room teacher Katori, said. The class groaned in response, Miss Katori chuckle.

"I know, I know…," she replied.

"Awesome you guys are in here," Junpei said quietly as Miss Katori continued to talk. Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately," Kaneda whispered.

"Sh!"

The three boys looked at where the noise came from, Yukari.

"Be quiet, I can't hear," she whispered firmly.

"Great…Yuka-tan is here too," Junpei grumbled.

"Akira and Shizuka aren't here though…," Shuuhei whispered. Junpei looked around noticing that they weren't there.

"Where are they?" Junpei asked.

"Akira is a fourth year and Shizuka is a second year," Kaneda whispered.

"A second year huh?" Junpei said and smirked.

"Would you guys shut up," Yukari said as she frowned at them.

**-Lunch—**

"Finally lunch," Kaneda said as he and Shuuhei walked from the classroom.

"So now what?" Shuuhei asked.

"Um…," Kaneda started to say but saw Shizuka and Akira walking towards them.

"Hey it's Shizu and Akira," Kaneda said as they stopped in front of them.

"What's up?" Shuuhei asked.

"How did your class go? I heard you two were together…," Akira said.

"Yeah we got lucky," Kaneda smirked.

"It was ok…kind of boring really," Shuuhei replied.

"Yeah it really was…," Kaneda added.

"What are you guys going to eat?" Shizuka asked.

"I dunno. What do they have here?" Kaneda asked.

"That is a very good question," Shizuka said.

"How about we go find out," Akira said and headed towards the stairs, Shuuhei followed. Kaneda and Shizuka followed after them.

**-Afternoon-**

"It's a good idea to join an after school club or organization. It's a good place to make friends and keep you out of trouble," Yamamoto, the second years' home room teacher said.

"What kinds of clubs are offered?" A student in the back row asked.

"As of right now…there's Kendo, Judo, archery, art, football…that's a sport…photography, Book, and student council," Mr. Yamamoto replied. Shizuka smiled to herself.

^I am soooo joining archery,^ Shizuka thought to herself.

"You are going to join some after school clubs right?" Umenokouji, the 4th years home room teacher asked.

"Sure…," The class responded.

"The Principal depends on the third and fourth years to provide a good examples of students to the students below you," she replied.

"Such a responsibility," one of the students said.

"You know that the principal trusts you so he put the responsibility on you all. You should know this Kei," she replied.

"The first years are a bit of a hassle," another student said. Akira listened to the students voice their opinions about the lower class men, as did Mitsuru.

"We aren't the only ones that have to deal with them," Another student said.

"That's true Kai…but they are still some what our responsibility," a female student said.

"Amie you would say something…so I say screw it," Kai replied.

"Screw everything," Kei said.

"Kei, Kai hush," Umenokouji said.

"Sorry," the two boys replied.

"Now…the principal has set up meetings with the corresponding first year class which is 1-B. Mitsuru would you like to explain more?" Umenokouji asked as she looked at Mitsuru.

"Yes I would," Mitsuru replied and stood.

**-After school-**

"Maaan today was too long for it's own good," Kaneda said as he stretched and walked.

"Yeah tell me about it," Junpei said while walking next to him.

"I'm actually kind of tired…," Shuuhei said, who was walking next to Junpei.

"Yah me too-" Kaneda started but was cut off by Junpei. The three boys stopped

"SH!" Junpei said loudly. Kaneda looked at Junpei like he was crazy, Shuuhei on the other hand yawned. As Shuuhei was yawning the boys heard girls laughing and talking. Junpei looked at Kaneda and Shuuhei and grinned. He walked over to where the girls' laughing came from. Kaneda followed, Shuuhei sighed and followed. Junpei moved some brush out of the way to show the cheer leading squad.

"Ohohoh jackpot," Junpei whispered. Kaneda smirked and watched as the girls began to practice.

" I wonder where Shuuhei and Kaneda are…," Shizuka asked as she walked towards the gate with Akira.

"Good question…let's leave 'em," Akira said

"Seriously Akira?" Shizuka asked.

"Yep," Akira said and began to walk away faster. Shizuka shrugged her shoulders and caught up with her.

"Do you know the way back to the Sakura dorms?" Shizuka asked.

"Yep, we were told to return to the dorms after school," Akira replied.

"I wonder why so early?" Shizuka trailed off.

"Maybe because of the persona thingy?" Akira replied.

"Oh…yeah…that…thingy," Shizuka said and sighed. Akira suddenly stopped walking, Shizuka stopped also.

"what's-?" Shizuka started but then stopped as she saw what Akira was looking at.

"Oh brother…," Shizuka said as she shook her head. The two girls walked quietly over to the three boys.

"They're the cheer squad?" Kaneda whispered to Junpei.

"For the big sports here…like football," Junpei whispered back. Shuuhei stopped looking and turned around to see Akira and Shizuka standing behind them. Shuuhei's heart stopped for a second.

"They are super hot…," Junpei said

"I think I might have to join football…heheh," Kaneda snickered.

"Hey?" Shuuhei said cautiously. Suddenly Junpei and Kaneda were sent flying through the bushes.

"OW! WHAT THE-"

Yukari who was watching Akira and Shizuka began to laugh.

"Definitely peeping toms," Akira said.

"Perverts…both of you!" Shizuka yelled. Kaneda and Junpei crawled out of the bushes and began to brush themselves off.

"Whatever you guys did and whatever happened to you, you deserved it," Yukari laughed again.

"Which one of you kicked me? OW!" Junpei asked as cringed from the pain in his butt.

"What the hell you guys ruined it!" Kaneda yelled.

"We are leaving, come on Shuuhei," Akira said as she walked away. Shuuhei followed Akira and looked back at Junpei and Kaneda apologetically, Shizuka glared at them as she and Yukari followed Akira out the school gates.

"Are they always like that?" Junpei asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Kaneda sighed.

**-At the Dorms- The Mission Room-**

"S.E.E.S" Yukari said.

"Seeds?" Kaneda asked.

"S.E.E.S" Yukari repeated herself.

"Sees?" Kaneda asked confused.

"Special Extracurricular Executive Section," Akira replied. Shizuka, Kaneda and Shuuhei looked at Akira.

"And you know this how?" Shizuka asked. Akira pointed to Yukari and Junpei's arm band

"It's on their arm band," Akira replied. Shizuka, Shuuhei and Kaneda looked at their arm bands.

"Nice one Akira-senpai," Junpei said.

"Is Mitsuru still at the hospital? It's getting kind of late," Shuuhei said as he looked out the window.

"She might be, I'm not for sure. She just told us to go back to the dorms after school," Yukari said.

"What if they're totally making out?" Junpei asked. Everyone looked at Junpei like he was crazy, Junpei looked at everyone like they were crazy.

"Junpei!" Yukari said.

"What it was just a thought," Junpei said

"Why would you even say that? That's ugh! Sanada….ew…," Kaneda said disgusted.

"Someone has a dislike for Akihiko-senpai…," Shizuka said slightly surprised.

"What did he ever do to you?" Akira asked, curious to Kaneda's hate.

"I just don't like him ok?" Kaneda replied.

"You barely even met him and you don't like him already?" Yukari asked.

"Right on Yuka-tan," Junpei cheered. Yukari glared at Junpei.

"Shut up stupei," she replied.

"I've heard about him…that's all you need to know," Kaneda replied and left it like that. An awkward silence flitted over everyone.

"I'm going to go play some video games…this is boring," Akira said and got up.

"You play video games Akira senpai?" Yukari asked. Akira grinned.

"You bet! I'm the queen of RPGs," Akira boasted. Kaneda snorted, Akira glared daggers at him.

"I'll kill you," She replied. Kaneda smirked at her response.

"She's gonna pwn you Kaneda," Shizuka said.

"I didn't ask you all of that," Kaneda retorted.

"Too bad," Shizuka replied.

"This might get good…," Junpei said while watching the others. Yukari sighed and shook her head, just when the Akira, Shizuka, and Kaneda's argument was about to escalate the mission room door open everyone froze. Mitsuru and a tall unknown man walked in.

"How is he Senpai?" Junpei asked. Akira, Shizuka, Shuuhei and Kaneda noticed the man that was closing the door.

"He'll be out of the hospital soon," the man said to everyone as he turned around.

"What's soon?" Yukari asked.

"Hmmm about next week Sunday," he replied.

"Not to be rude…but who are you?" Kaneda asked. The man smiled.

"I suppose an introduction is needed, Sempachiki Tasuki," Tasuki replied.

"I am the one who organized S.E.E.S , " he replied.

"He takes care of everything behind the scenes," Mitsuru added.

"I know all of you, so there's no need for introductions," Tasuki said as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Have you been looking in on us?" Akira asked.

"Yes I have actually," Tasuki replied. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"For good reasons of course," Mitsuru added in.

**-11:35pm-Meeting Room-**

"As you all know…Shuuhei-kun here along with all of the others has the ability to use and summon a persona. You three also have it," Tasuki said while looking at Akira, Shizuka and Kaneda.

"Woah woah…what?" Kaneda asked confused.

"You have the potential to become persona users," Tasuki replied.

"So…we have to shoot ourselves in the head?" Shizuka asked slightly disturbed.

"You make it seem like you're about to kill yourself Shizuka-san," Tasuki said trying to make light of the question she asked.

"My bad…," Shizuka trailed off. Mitsuru stood up and grabbed a box.

"In this box here is an evoker, it releases your persona the dwells inside of you," Mitsuru said as she showed the three the evoker.

"Hm…when are we going to go to Tatarus?" Akira asked. Everyone turned their attention to Mitsuru.

"I didn't want to go until Akihiko recovered, but that will have to change," Mitsuru said.

"So that means we're gonna go!" Junpei said excitedly.

"Calm down you big oaf," Yukari said. Mitsuru chuckled.

"You are correct Iori-kun," Mitsuru said with a small smile on her face. Tasuki looked at his watch then out the window.

"It's **11:45pm**_**,**_" Tasuki said towards Mitsuru. Mitsuru nodded.

"Alright, come this way," Mitsuru said as she walked towards the closet. Shuuhei, Akira, Shizuka and Kaneda followed.

"How knowledgeable are you with weapons?" Mitsuru asked as she opened the door to the closet.

"Oh oh. Ultimate Swordsman right here," Kaneda said as he pointed to himself.

"I dunno…," Akira replied.

"Um…staff? Lance?" Shizuka replied unsure.

"Um…," Shuuhei started.

"You two better go get prepared," Tasuki said to Yukari and Junpei.

"Right," Yukari said.

"Let's go Junpei," Yukari said as she walked towards the door.

"Rightie-O Yuka-tan," Junpei said as he got up to leave with her


	4. April 3rd Tartarus

**April 3****rd**** Tuesday**

**-Midnight- In front of Sakura Machidou High School-**

"What are we doing here?" Kaneda asked as he looked around noticing where they were, In front of their new high school.

"Watch," Mitsuru said as she crossed her arms and focused on the school.

The group of students watched as Sakura Machidou High School began to transform in front of them.

"That's impossible…the school it's…," Shizuka stuttered. Everyone looked in shock as the school they once knew turned into a tall ominous tower, completely unrecognizable.

"Why the hell did our freakin' school transform?" Kaneda yelled confused.

"It is because of the dark hour," Mitsuru said and walked into the ominous looking doors of the tower. Everyone looked at each other and followed Mitsuru in.

**-Inside of Tartarus-**

Mitsuru waited for everyone to get a good look around at the new surroundings before she began to speak.

"Woah…this place is cool…," Kaneda mumbled.

"Yeah but it's screaming danger…," Akira said as she looked up towards the stairs.

"Wow…," Shizuka said as she slowly looked around.

"This place looks awesome," Junpei said.

"I'm with Akira…this place screams danger…," Yukari said as she looked at Mitsuru.

"Alright, we are going to begin now…since there is an even amount of number of people we should split into two groups and make our way up into Tartarus," Mitsuru started.

"Tartarus…a place where suffering and torment took place…," Akira quoted as she continued to look towards the stairs.

"Talk about creepy Akira," Kaneda said.

"Yeah no kidding…," Junpei added in.

"Sorry…looked up on my Greek mythology," Akira said with a nervous smile.

"Now as for the teams…," Mitsuru started.

"Shizuka and Shuuhei," Akira quickly said. Shuuhei and Shizuka looked at Akira, and then at each other.

"Well…that was easier than expected," Mitsuru said. Shizuka smiled at Akira, Akira winked.

"While in Tartatus we are on our own. Do not I repeat **DO NOT** go off alone, we've noticed that every time we reenter Tartarus the structure changes and it never the same, so please stay together. When you feel that you're getting tired return to the base immediately do not wait. Understood?" After Mitsuru gave her little lecture, everyone agreed.

"I will contact you if I sense anything strange or sense danger,"

One again everyone nodded and began to walk up the stairs, beginning their long trek up into Tartarus.

**-Tartarus 1****st**** floor-**

"Sooo I wanna be leader," Kaneda said as walked ahead of Shuuhei's group.

"Sorry pal that's my job," Junpei said cutting Kaneda off.

"Says who?" Yukari spoke up.

"Says me," Junpei replied.

"Um uh no," Kaneda replied and stopped.

"Um uh yea," Junpei replied and also stopped. Yukari watched as the two boys in her group began to argue. She sighed heavily as Shuuhei's groups walked pass them.

"Who cares let's go! Akira-sempai and the other already left," Yukari said as she started walking. The two boys stopped arguing and followed Yukari.

"Of course they're gone, that's how she is," Kaneda added.

"Quit yapping and let's go. I wanna get some action before they get rid of them all.

_(It's your first Shadow…don't rush it)_

"Piece of cake," Akira said confidently and charged at the shadow.

As Akira charged at the Shadow, the shadow changed into a large deformed dragon.

"Ok! I can do this!" Shizuka said as she charged at the shadow dragon, Shuuhei also charged the Shadow dragon with her.

The Shadow dragon roared and swung its large tail at the three students, Akira slide under the tail as Shizuka jumped over it. Shuuhei sliced the tail and two stopping the shadow dragon in its tracks. The dragon fell over and roared in pain.

(_It's vulnerable! Attack it now!)_

Akira smirked and spun her sickles that were connected by a chain. Shizuka spun her lance and also smirked.

"It's over!" Shuuhei yelled as he pointed his sword at the dragon. Shuuhei and the girls converged on the Shadow.

"We found the stairs to the next level Mitsuru-sempai," Yukari said as she stood on the stairs.

"and no shadows…," Junpei sighed.

"This sucks major ass," Kaneda said as he also stood on the stair, Junpei was at the base of the stairs.

_( All right. I'll inform the others…)_

"Ugh! I was totally expecting some fights…," Junpei started to complain.

"I know right…," Kaneda added in.

"I think I hear them coming…," Yukari said as she looked towards the pathway they took to get to the stairs.

_( They are coming you can continue…)_

"Alright! Let's go!" Junpei said and ran up the stairs.

"Hey!" Kaneda and Yukari said as they ran after him. Shuuhei's team quickly followed after them.

**-Several minutes later-**

"Woah!" Kaneda yelled as he barely jumped back dodging a giant fist from one of the higher level shadows that the group encountered.

"Hermes!" Junpei yelled as he summoned his persona with his evoker. His winged persona easily dealt with the shadows.

Kaneda slashed at a shadow, then quickly turned around and impaled his sword into a shadow behind him, he quickly ripped out his sword and blocked an attack from another shadow near by. Yukari aimed her bow and released three arrows aimed for the three remaining shadows

"And that's a done deal," Kaneda said as he spun his sword.

"Right. Mitsuru sempai said the others found the stairs. Let's go," Yukari said.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some more shadow ass," Junpei said with a fist pump.

"Awww yeah! I'm down with that!" Kaneda said. Yukari shook her head in disbelief as she watched the two boys give each other high 5's

"Let's go…," Yukari said and started walking.

**-Feeling like Several Hours later—**

"I'M SO TIRED!" Shizuka whined as she and the others were on their way back to the dormitory.

"Yeah…what time is it?" Shuuhei asked.

"It's 12:01am," Mitsuru replied.

"What? No way, it felt like we were in there for like 5 hours!" Kaneda yelled.

"Calm your face," Akira said annoyed.

"Even though the dark hour only last for one minute, but inside of Tartarus time does not progress," Mitsuru replied.

"So it's like a timeless dimension?" Shuuhei asked.

"Exactly," Mitsuru replied.

"I'm so exhausted…," Yukari said quietly

"Yeah me too…Kaneda is already dosing off," Akira noticed as she looked at Kaneda who seemed to be sleep walking.

A few minutes later the group entered the dormitory and collapsed on their beds, resting from their first and many visits into Tartarus.


	5. April 4th Wednesday

**April 4****th****, 2009 Wednesday**

**-Morning-**

"We are going to start of class today with Japanese history, then quickly move on to European history…,"

The third year's history sensei, Chou-Sensei, said as she began to write a date on the chalkboard.

"History is so lame…," Kaneda muttered as he gently let his head hit his desk.

He looked at his friends that were sitting near him. Shuuhei was sitting directly in front of him, Junpei was sitting in the row behind him near the windows and Yukari was sitting in the second row near the front, closest to the doors. He noticed that Yukari was mildly paying attention, Junpei was doodling obviously not paying attention, and as for Shuuhei he seemed to be dosing off. Kaneda chuckled quietly and began to doodle on his paper.

"Morning class! I know you might think science is boring, and I hate boring stuff, so we'll get straight to the good stuff,"

The second year's science teacher, Nishidake-Sensei, began to pass out notes and pieces of candy out to the students.

"_This class is going to be awesome, and I have a attractive looking sensei too!"_ Shizuka thought to herself.

"Without further waiting, let's get started!" Nishidake-sensei said with a cute smile.

The fourth year's sensei, Madasou-sensei, stood in front of the class room flipping through the textbook for the class. The class looked at her waiting for her to address them.

"This book is so bland….I can't believe they make you guys read this crap," Madasou-Sensei mumbled. The fourth years looked at each other then back at Madasou-Sensei.

"We're gonna do this my way. Take out your notebooks and write a short story, make sure it's appropriate and your name is on the paper. You have 20 minutes,"

The fourth years began to take out their notebooks and started pondering on their short stories.

"_Well this is different," _Akira thought to herself as she began writing.

**-Lunch-**

"Oh wow! The view is great from up here! We should meet up here for lunch everyday," Shizuka said excitedly as she looked at the city through the fence on the roof.

"We should let the others know," Shuuhei said as he also looked that the scenery.

Shizuka, Kaneda, Shuuhei and Akira were on the roof of Sakura Kirijou high school looking at the building of the town across the channel.

"We can tell them in class, after lunch," Kaneda replied as he continued to look at the city.

"How are classes going? Are you guys paying attention?" Akira asked as she sat on one of the benches.

"Nope," Kaneda replied bluntly as he leaned on the fence that blocked the edge of the roof.

"Kind of, "Shuuhei replied and also sat on one of the benches.

"for the most part…," Shizuka said as she turned to look at the others.

"You're gonna fail Kaneda," Akira said bluntly.

"It's the beginning of the semester aki, give me a break," Kaneda sighed.

"Don't ask for help," Akira replied.

"I wont," Kaneda pouted.

"Hey guys…what did you guys think of yesterday?" Shizuka asked timidly. Kaneda looked at her as Akira leaned back into the bench, Shuuhei looked up at the noon sky.

"That's something…you don't experience everyday…," Akira trailed off.

"Yeah…," Shuuhei added.

"You're lucky Shuuhei. You get to use a persona…the evoker things didn't work. It just gave me a big headache," Kaneda said and sighed.

"Either way you guys still kick butt," Shuuhei said feeling strange around his close friends.

"Damn straight we do," Kaneda said with pride.

_A Soft chime echoed through out the campus signaling the end of Lunch.  
_

"I think lunch is over," Shizuka said as she stretched. Akira stood up and walked over to the fence to look down at some students returning inside the building.

"Yep," Akira said as she headed for the door to the stairs.

**-Afternoon-**

"Okay. So math is easy as long as you put your mind to it…if not you're screwed," The second year's math sensei, Aoimori-sensei, said as she began to write problems on the chalkboard.

"_Nice way of putting it sensei…," _Shizuka thought to herself as she sighed heavily.

"I'll begin with the difficult problems then move to the less difficult problems," Aoimori-sensei said as she continued to write problems on the board.

"_She must want me to fail…oh my gosh…,"_ Shizuka thought to herself and face-palmed.

"All right everyone I'm not giving anyone any slack so you better turn in all your homework on time and it better be correct or you'll get an 'F' " The third year's math sensei, Tatsushino-sensei, slightly yelled at the class. Junpei leaned forward to whisper to Shuuhei.

"This guy must be nuts," Junpei whispered.

"Iori," Tatsushino turned his attention to Junpei, Junpei abruptly stood up.

"Y-Yes Sensei?" Junpei stuttered.

"Answer this correctly or you'll stand for the rest of the class period," Tatsushino-sensei said.

"_OH DEAR GOD!" _Junpei yelled in his head.

"Can you divide a number by zero?" Tatsushino asked.

"Hey…Shuuhei what's the answer?" Junpei whispered.

"You can't do it," Shuuhei replied. Kaneda nodded.

"Uh…you can't divide a number by zero…," Junpei said nervously. Tatsushino looked at Junpei for a moment.

"Sit down," Tatsushino replied. Junpei collapsed into his seat and sighed heavily.

"_Wow…this guy is nuts," _Yukari thought to herself as she attempted to listen to the lecture.

**-After School-**

"Some of the clubs are open today," Shuuhei said as he was making his way to the class room 4-A.

"Oo! Which ones?" Shizuka asked as she walked with Shuuhei.

"When is football gonna be open?" Kaneda asked.

"I'm not for sure about what clubs are open. I think there is a list on the bulletin board. As for football we're gonna have to talk to a gym teacher or something," Shuuhei replied answering his friends questions.

The three students stopped in front of classroom 4-A, they were looking for Akira.

"I think this is the class room," Shizuka said as she stopped in front of the door. Shuuhei and Kaneda followed suite. Shizuka knocked on the door, without warning the door quickly opened.

"What do you want?" an older student said trying to intimidate them.

"You need to chill out," Kaneda said unfazed.

"Excuse me?" the older student asked shocked by Kaneda's boldness.

"You heard me," Kaneda replied.

"Listen up kid. I don't know who the hell you are or what you want. Go take a hike," the older student replied.

"How about you go kick rocks?" Kaneda replied.

"You—" the older student started.

"Akira Natsushiro," Shuuhei chimed in, stopping the fight before it began. The dark haired older student looked at Shuuhei and suddenly ducked into the classroom closing the door in their faces.

"Jack ass!" Kaneda yelled at the door.

"Shut up Kaneda before you get your butt kicked," Shizuka rolled her eyes knowing that Kaneda had a bad temper.

A few seconds later the door to the classroom opened Akira ducked out of the classroom closing the door behind her.

"Tell whoever that douche bag in there that he can kiss my ass," Kaneda huffed. Akira looked at Shuuhei and Shizuka wondering if they could give her insight of what took place before she arrived. Shuuhei shrugged his shoulders as Shizuka rolled her eyes at Kaneda.

"Ok then…he's not gonna care either way. What's up guys?" Akira asked getting to the point.

"Did you join a club already?" Shizuka asked curiously. Akira nodded as she leaned on the classroom door.

"Yep. Air Trek,"

"Air Trek? What's that?" Shuuhei asked curious to know if his friend would get into devious situations.

" I'll explain later. You guys go join some clubs I gotta go," Akira said as she straightened from the classroom door.

"Dude. You can't ditch us like that," Kaneda started. Akira gave him a blank stare as she opened the class room door.

"See you guys later," Akira said as disappeared into the classroom.

"Bye," Shuuhei and Shizuka said in harmony as the classroom door closed.

"Jerk," Kaneda muttered.

Shuuhei and Shizuka turned and began to walk down the hall towards the stairs, Kaneda followed after them walking with his hands behind his head.

"I wonder what Air Trek is…" Shuuhei started.

"I never heard of it before," Shizuka replied.

"It sounds lame…I'm all for football," Kaneda said nonchalantly.

"So you can become more of a meat head?" Shizuka asked, smirking.

"Meat head?" Shuuhei asked confused.

"Little girl don't even go there. Just because I want a lot of muscle doesn't mean I'm going to be a meat head," Kaneda replied.

"Sure you keep thinking that,"

"You see how she treats me Shuu? She's so rude," Kaneda stuck out his tongue at Shizuka, Shizuka pulled down her eyelid in return. Shuuhei laughed nervously realizing he was the only thing keeping them separate if they were to actually try to fight each other.

"Ok guys calm down. We have to join a club before the day ends," Shuuhei said reminding his friends of the task at hand.

**-Evening-**

An hour later Shuuhei, Kaneda, and Shizuka walked into the dormitory closing the door behind them.

"Welcome back," Mitsuru said as she looked up from a textbook she was reading.

"Hey Mitsuru sempai," Kaneda said as he approached the sitting area in the dormitory. Shizuka waved as Shuuhei nodded.

"Have you joined a club yet?" Mitsuru asked as she marked her spot in her book, closing it.

"I joined archery with Yukari," Shizuka replied with a smile.

"I can't wait til the first session. It'll be awesome,"

"Sounds fun," Mitsuru said with a small smile

"There's a lot to choose from," Shuuhei started. The front doors open and Yukari and Junpei walked in.

"Yo Junpei," Kaneda said as he held out his hand for a high five. Junpei smirked and gave him a high five.

"Whatssup?" Junpei asked.

"Hi Mitsuru-sempai," Yukari said as she walked over to the small group in front of Mitsuru. Mitsuru nodded acknowledging her.

"What's going on?" Yukari asked.

"We were talking about clubs," Shizuka replied.

"ah did everyone join one? I know Shizuka did," Yukari smiled.

"I joined the football team," Kaneda replied causing Junpei to snicker.

"Couldn't stay away from those cheerleaders could you?" Junpei asked with a smirk. Kaneda laughed nervously as Mitsuru gave him a questioning look.

"Don't listen to him," Kaneda said as he roughly pushed Junpei.

"H-hey!"

"Does anyone know what club Akira-san joined?" Yukari asked curiously.

"She joined Air Trek?" Shuuhei replied.

"Air Trek?" Mitsuru and Yukari said surprised.

"Do you know what it is?" Shuuhei asked.

"Air Trek is kind of shady…I didn't think she was that type of person to join a club like that," Junpei said.

"Wait what?" Kaneda asked, his curiosity piqued.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked slightly worried due to their reactions of just mentioning the club.

"Isn't like Pakour with skates or something like that?" Yukari started.

"Yes…they have competitions with other Air Trek groups from different schools near here I wouldn't be surprised if there's fighting involved either," Mitsuru finished.

An awkward silence flittered into the room.

"Um…on a lighter note I guess…are we going to Tartarus tonight?" Yukari asked.

"Yes. We need to travel through Tartarus as quickly as possible,"

"Why are we rushing through this place?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"It's the best way to get through Tartarus. Tartarus changes every time you set foot on the main level,"

"What really?" Kaneda asked surprised.

"Yes," Mitsuru started and looked at her watch.

"It's only 8:30pm and Akira has yet to return. There's plenty of time for you all to relax,"

"I'm definitely ok with that," Kaneda muttered.

"Sweet. To the fridge my good friends," Junpei said as he began to push Shuuhei towards the kitchen.

"H-hey!"

"I'm extremely ok with that,"

Kaneda followed after the two boys leaving Shizuka, Yukari and Mitsuru by themselves in the sitting room.

"Ok then…" Shizuka said confused.

"Well at least they are getting a long well," Mitsuru said as she opened her book beginning to read again.

"Agreed. I'm going to text Akira to see where she is," Shizuka said as she began walking towards the stairs.

Mitsuru nodded, Yukari watched Shizuka disappear into the hallway and up the stairs. She turned to Mitsuru.

"What are we going to do?" Yukari asked.

"I am not entirely sure…it's a known fact that they do have the potential to be persona users…but evoking them will be a different challenge for us to discover the solution," Mitsuru replied not looking from her book. Yukari leaned on the back of the sofa sighing.

"What if—" Yukari started.

"We only have the ability to work in the present Takeba…we have to face the challenges as they come one way or another," Mitsuru looked at Yukari causing her to sigh once again.

"Yeah…of course,"

* * *

**A/N: Atlus owns all except for Kaneda, Shizuka, and Akira along with the sensei's**

**Yes the trio has tried the evokers and they didn't work, confusing yes but there is a plot behind this I promise. Yes I also know that Air Trek is an anime/manga that's why I'm using it, I figure it is also something that the character Akira would do, it fits her personality. More action next chapter!  
It's been quite a while since I've written a chapter for this, I suppose I am getting my motivation back? Not quite sure yet. We shall see how this plays out.**

**Thanks for reading :D  
**


End file.
